


Witness to This Avalanche

by celli



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Lady!Favs, Lady!Lovett, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: Maybe it's the wine. Or maybe it's the way Favs's mouth drops open a little as she looks up at Emily, or the way Lovett swears under her breath and steps closer.





	Witness to This Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brandonsaad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brandonsaad).



> For the prompt "lesbians!!!!!!!^2" in the Fic Save America fest. Title from the Lowen & Navarro song [Avalanche](https://sonichits.com/video/Lowen_%26_Navarro/Avalanche).
> 
> Please don't share this work with anyone named in it.

The three of them spill through the front door, all a little giggly after a very nice dinner with some very nice wine. They all dressed up: Emily is wearing a cream-colored dress just long enough to be legal. Favs is wearing flowy pants and a blouse with a sweetheart neck, which Emily snuck peeks at all night. Lovett is wearing her nice red jeans and a shirt with a math sex joke on it.

Emily trips over the edge of the carpet as she makes her way into the living room, and Favs and Lovett catch her, one on each side.

"These damn shoes," she says, laughing at the swoop in her stomach.

"Oh, I can take care of that," Favs says. She kneels down, sliding her hands down Emily's legs as she goes. Suddenly Emily's insides are churning for an entirely different reason.

Favs curves one hand around Emily's calf and slides her shoe off with the other, slowly, carefully. Lovett's arm is solid against Emily's back as she sways to compensate. Favs guides her foot back to the ground just as slowly and repeats the whole thing for Emily's other shoe.

"Thank you," Emily says, a little shaky.

"Well, I don't think Favs gets to have all the fun. Hold on," Lovett says in her ear, and before Emily can react she feels the zipper of her dress sliding down her back.

The dress slides off Emily's shoulders and lands in a puddle at her feet, where Favs is still kneeling. Emily is standing between them in only a thong, and the rush of it is making her a little light-headed. Or maybe it's the wine. Or maybe it's the way Favs's mouth drops open a little as she looks up at Emily, or the way Lovett swears under her breath and steps closer.

Favs inches closer. She puts her hands on Emily's hips and rubs them back and forth along the strings of the thong. "May I?" she asks, as if she's having high tea, not in their own living room driving Emily out of her mind with lust.

"You'd better," Emily says. Favs laughs and slides the thong down, then carefully off each foot, just as she had with the shoes.

Lovett hooks her chin over Emily's shoulder and looks down at Favs. Favs grins up at Lovett. "Bored yet?"

"How could I be?" Lovett runs her hands up and down Emily's sides, then brings them around to just under Emily's breasts. "You do your job, I'll do mine, lady." Emily shivers a little.

Favs turns her head and buries her face in Emily's thigh. An openmouthed kiss turns into suction turns into a bite; Emily lets out a sharp, high pitched "Ah," and leans back - almost falls back - into Lovett.

Favs covers her inner thighs with kisses and bites while Lovett finally, finally touches her breasts - grabbing up as much as she can in her small hands, kneading them, pressing her fingers in until they have to (Emily hopes they) leave marks. She's the only thing keeping Emily upright, and Emily is - she's going to - "Please," she says, she whines, she begs, "please, Joni, baby, put your mouth on me, touch me, anything--"

Favs surges forward and gets her mouth on Emily. She sucks on her clit, hard, and Emily grabs on to Lovett's arms and sobs through her orgasm, shaking from head to toe. Both Favs and Lovett hold on to her.

"Oh, God," Emily says finally. She wipes her tears away. "Okay. Oh, my God."

"That sounded like a good start," Lovett says. Emily turns her head to look at her. "What, honey, you thought we'd be done with you after one? That would be a mistake."

Then Favs's mouth is back on her, and Emily gasps. Lovett kisses her.

Lovett breaks the kiss when they're both gasping for air, and Emily drops her head back to Lovett's shoulder. She feels like she's floating.

"Stay with me, baby," Lovett says, and pulls her hands away from Emily, only to grab Emily's hands and pull them to her breasts. Favs puts a hand on one of the bruises on Emily's thigh and presses hard, and Emily's hands clench tight involuntarily. She moans.

Lovett bites at Emily's shoulder. Favs is lapping at her, alternating with soft, gentle tugs to her clit. Emily, only partly aware of what she's doing, finds herself pinching and pressing at her nipples. She thinks she might be crying again.

The three of them bring her off twice more, until her hands are limp at her sides and she's begging "Please, baby, please," of either of them, of both of them. Everything blurs for a minute, then she's lying on the couch with Favs stroking her stomach gently and Lovett holding a glass of water.

"Can you lift up a little and drink this, hon?" Lovett asks. Emily nods and leans up on one elbow.

"You were amazing, babe," Favs says.

"You two were amazing," Emily says. She's still a little shivery. Lovett pulls down the throw from the back of the sofa and covers her in it. "Thank you, Lovett." Lovett smiles and kisses her. Emily gestures between Lovett and Favs. "What about you two?"

"You come first," Favs says.

"Literally," Lovett says, and Favs smacks her shoulder while giggling.

"I'm fine, trust me," Emily says. "Go to town."

"Awesome," Lovett says, and crawls on top of Favs, who is still giggling, to kiss her. Emily watches them, clutching the blanket to her heart and smiling.


End file.
